Pepper Spray
by ImpulsiveWriter
Summary: Bella Swan loathes the new cheif of Forks Fire Dep. So how will she react to him living with her and Alice? AH Edward x Bella, lemons, sexual frustration. Stephanie Meyer owns.
1. Job

Pepper Spray

Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight or its characters.

This is still Pepper spray but I changed her job so I don't get bored, also Bella and Edward may appear OOC at times and if I get it wrong just bare with me, I don't know alot about fire-stations and stuff.

Rated M; Lemons, mature language, Limes and Sexual Frustration.

Chapter 1:

Bella

The shrill of an alarm clock was nothing in comparison to the shrill of a fire-bell. Or the urgency to pull on your boots and make way for the fire engine.

At first glance, Bella Swan would seem to be timid and quiet not the second in command of her Fire squad. Being small in stature did not stop Bella from saving lives and extinguishing fires with her team. The team consisted of her uncle; Phil Swan, who was first in command; Emmett, Jacob, Sam, Jasper and Rosalie.

Bella was reasonably close to her squad, but admittedly a part of her rejoiced last week when her uncle announced his retirement. Bella was hopeful to take his place as first in command and was awaiting her promotion to his job. A part of her felt uneasy, not sure as to whether the job would be hers, or even if she would be able to withstand the pressure.

Not that there would be much pressure, since the lack of fires in Forks and La Push. Their squad covered the grounds of both, the fire-station just down the road from the police station where her father and mother worked, Charlie Swan, the Chief Police and Renee Swan, his receptionist since before they married.

Bella was young for a Firewoman, be her -only twenty-two- but most of the workers where young. Sam the oldest (bar Bella's uncle), ranking at the age of thirty-three. Twins, Jasper and Rosalie twenty-six, Emmett thirty-five and Jacob twenty.

So being second youngest didn't provide reassurance to getting her uncle's job, though Bella was cocky and thought it was most likely the job was hers.

Her excitement didn't go undetected as she danced through the station that morning. She danced over to Jasper and Rosalie –who were twins- before she tripped over her own feet.

At that moment a howl of laughter was heard behind her. Emmett stood laughing breathlessly at the situation; somehow it amused Emmett that Bella was clumsy. He thought it was funny the fact that Bella was second in command yet couldn't walk over a flat surface.

"Belly!" he grinned once his laughter had died down, pulling Bella into a tight hug.

She struggled to find her breath when he released her from his bone crushing embrace.

Emmett grinned happily before walking over to Rosalie.

"Hey baby" he growled, before kissing her deeply.

Jaspers face turned to one of disgust before he pulled Bella off with him. He pulled her into the stations small kitchen area and poured them booth coffee.

He handed her a mug and sighed. "That shit is sick, man" he blanched referring to Emmett and his sister. Ever since a few weeks ago, when they got together, Jasper could barely look at them.

"Hey, you'll get over it" Bella smiled, patting his back.

Jasper groaned. "Yeah, if I pour acid on my brain"

Bella chuckled before adding creamer to her coffee and sitting down with it and a book in her hands.

"Wuthering Heights? Again Bella?" Jasper teased.

Bella shot him a look of disbelief "Do you really think I would put it down?"

Jasper shook his head before giving greeting to Sam and Jacob who had just walked through the doorless frame. They had unhinged all the doors so that in a rush nothing would stand in their way. Rose and Bella of course thought this was ridiculous yet affective.

"Hey guys." Jake and Sam greeted in unison.

"Hi" Bella smiled back at them before returning to her book.

"Liking a little bit of Headclinn" Jake teased.

Bella laughed, but had a serious look in her eye "It's Heathcliff, Jake, _Heathcliff_" she said, holding back a glare.

"Jeez, so touchy" he ruffled her hair.

Bella swatted his hand away to glare. "So, anyway. Leah was wondering if you wanted t come to dinner tonight?" Jake smiled.

Jake and Leah had been together since the innocent (or in this case not so innocent) age of fifth-teen. They had fell madly in love the day that Bella would rather not remember. It was late September and Jake and Bella where on their bicycles. They were passing the Clearwater's house when Leah stepped outside. Shortened; Jake was so blind-sighted by Leah's beauty that he crashed his bike in Bella's and sent her flying. In revenge she never let him sign her casts, it was petty but she was bed bound for a few months, with three broken limbs.

But she smiled knowing she had helped bring them together. Since they both carried an unconscious Bella up the Road to the good Dr.'s house.

Carlisle was a nice, compassionate man. His wife Esme just as loving. This not only had been the day where she brought Leah and Jake together but the day where she also befriended Alice.

The thought of Alice had brought Bella back to the present, she frowned slightly shooting Jake a sad look. "Sorry, I promised Alice I would have dinner with her family tonight since her brother is coming home"

"Alice has a brother?" Jasper asked in confusion.

Bella merely nodded. "Yeah, but he moved to Chicago when he was eleven to live with his aunt Elizabeth and uncle Edward"

"Why?" Jake asked bluntly.

Bella shrugged. "Why the fuck should I know?"

Jake laughed, shaking his head at his best friend. "You little bitch" he teased, pulling her into a headlock.

They laughed, Bella struggling in Jake's arms, swearing and laughing at him.

They continued their battle until someone cleared their throat from the frame where the door used to be.

They stopped abruptly and turned, giving sheepish grins to Bella's uncle or in this case the Captain.

"Having fun, ladies?" he smirked.

Jake sulked while Bella giggled. "Aye, aye Captain" Bella grinned, Phil shot her a disapproving frown but shook it off in amusement.

It was at that moment Bella spotted the most gorgeous man behind her uncle. He had a strong, square jaw. A classic straight nose and beautiful pale skin but the most attractive features of the man was the copper/bronze dishevelled hair on his head and his stunning, godly green eyes.

Bella's jaw dropped and the man chuckled. She blushed, closing her mouth and directing her eyes elsewhere.

"McCarty, Hale get your asses in here!" Phil bellowed.

Emmett and Rosalie both warily stepped into the kitchen, confused.

Phil cleared his throat, sending Bella a sympathetic glance but for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

"Well, you all know about my retirement..." Phil started, chuckling nervously and avoiding Bella's curious gaze.

They all murmured proving his point. Bella nodded in anticipation of what was to come.

She met the eyes of the godly man behind Phil, to see a look of accomplishment in them.

"Well, Edward here will be replacing me"

As the words left Phil's mouth, Bella's smile decrease, the squad and Phil looked at her apologetically.

She grimaced, looking elsewhere not letting the tears well up. She refused to. Bella had dreamt of replacing her uncle since the news, she had always wanted to lead the team. Ever since that day. She remembered it clearly, a blazing fire at the Stanley's house. The smoke and red flickers at every angle.

Wandering upon the street, she phoned and alerted her uncle. He told her to stay far away from the house and just wait. Bella of course, being the stubborn child she was, ignored him and ran towards the cry in the house.

She had crawled through the dog flap and straight into where the fire originated, the kitchen. There sitting in the corner was Jessica, scared and unmoving. Fear paralyzing her little body.

Bella took Jessica's hand and led her pushed her through the dog-flap just before the trimming upon the door fell, blocking Bella's way out. When Phil arrived to see a sobbing, panicked Jessica trying to pull the board from the door he knew instantly what happened. Wasting no time in barging into the house. It had been Jessica's parents fault, trusting their daughter to be alone, not thinking she would try and cook.

Sure, Bella had been grounded by Charlie and Renee for two months but the sense of pride was worth it, to know she had got Jessica out of the fire.

She turned a fierce glare towards Edward and Phil before storming out, Rose and Jake hot on her tail, willing to comfort her. But she no longer need comfort, she was mad, murderous and drained.

Bella had been wanting this since that day and some stranger just came along and took what was hers.

"Asshole!" she screeched, when she was a good enough distance away.

"Which one?" Jake tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

Bella unleashed all her force into glowering at Jake, he cowered backwards, never having seen his best friend this angry before. Bella was usually compared to a angry kitten not a enraged lion, which is what Jake compared her to now.

"Both, he knew how much I wanted this! And that fucking sexy idiot, stealing my job I have a right to pull his fucking stunning hair from his scalp!"

Rose spluttered a chocking laugh, whilst Jake tried to hold his back.

"You bunch of fucking children" Bella sighed, walking off.

When she returned back to the station, Jasper, Emmett and Sam gave her a hug.

Jasper told her that Edward had already left to go an unpack at his new house and Phil went home to Bella's aunt Bessie.

Bella groaned, storming up and down the hall, muttering insults and being all over bitter. She had already decided upon her hatred for Edward and was going to make his job anything but easy.

. . .

_So what do you all think, I like the job, this means things can be really tense and sexually frustrating. So Bella will go back home to her and Alice's house next to get ready for dinner at the Cullens. What will happen, hmm? Hehe. _


	2. Dancing

Pepper Spray

If you didn't read last chapter, about Bella's job At the fire station, I suggest you go back and read it.

Rated M.

Chapter 2:

Bella

She let out a frustrated grunt as she stepped through the front door of her and Alice's modest house.

Bella loved her job no matter what but with having that man replace Phil infuriated Bella. The job was supposed to be hers, not that Edwards.

Bella had been a part of the team since she ended senior year. She had been a part of the team for years, she deserved that position but some man just came along and took it.

Some guy who obviously thought much of himself.

Bella swore that she would make this man's job hellish, yes, it was a horrible, spiteful thing to do, but this job meant the world to Bella. Now she had to be second in command to Edward-whatever-his-second-name-was.

The anger that riled through her could not compare to the hatred she felt for Edward. This man who hadn't even lived in Forks came along and stole what was hers.

She was enraged, beyond enraged and she would let it be shown.

Angrily, Bella tore off her clothes on the way to her room, dumping them in the hamper. It was normal for Bella and Alice to walk around in underwear, it bothered neither. This was probably because they didn't take men to their house but went to theirs instead. Jasper had only been over with Alice once, and Bella was teased for weeks. Normally Bella would wear lacy undergarments but in her luck that day she had worn her boy shorts and t-shirt bra saying '_touch here'. _Jasper never let her forget it either.

She pulled on a baggy t-shirt that just covered her hips before storming into the open planned kitchen/ living room ect. She noticed the familiar manila package on the kitchen counter but tore it open anyway. She found yet another pepper spray can, deciding just to leave it before adding it to her collection. Charlie was obsessive, what harm could really happen to Bella in Forks?

She could hear the faint noise of running water upstairs and thought Alice must have came home early to get ready for dinner tonight. No doubt she would jump at the chance to dress Bella up to meet her brother. Alice had been gloating about how perfect her brother was for weeks, saying **B**ella would love him. Yet Alice gouged no details whatsoever of her brother, for all Bella knew he could be a crack addict with ankle length hair and rainbow painted teeth.

Bella pushed those unusual thoughts away, dancing her way over to the stereo. She hit the play button, unsure of the last CD she had put in.

Bella grinned as the familiar tune of _Old Time Rock and Roll _came on. Bella knew the scene of _Risky Business _of by heart. She began the moves perfectly, so perfect that it would be unexpected by clumsy Bella. She sang along, glad that the only person capable of finding Bella in this situation was Alice.

She shook her hips, flailed her arms before breaking from the choreographed dance to do her own thing.

Swaying her hips and swinging her hair, Bella mimed the words perfectly. She giggled lightly, hip bumping the counter.

Bella spun, flipping her hair and swaying down and back up again. She always enjoyed doing this, the song was so energetic that she pretended to play the guitar, leaning back and shaking her fingers in fast movements.

A soft, velvety chuckle was heard behind her.

Bella froze, knowing it wasn't Alice of Jasper. The only thoughts she had was; _Intruder. _

She flipped around grabbing the pepper spray can and pointing it in the direction of the intruder. Her eyes widened as she looked at the half naked man afore her; it was Edward.

Knowing who it was never stopped Bella, she smirked pressing down on the can, shooting white air into Edward's shocked face.

"Fuck!" he shouted, rubbing his red, unfocused eyes.

"I'll call the police!" Bella shouted, edging closer with the can.

Edward held his hands up in surrender. "Fuck, no I-" he was cut off when Bella sprayed him again with the can.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted.

He groaned, painfully. "I'm-"

Bella aimed the can at him once again, actually enjoying this. He did after all steal her job.

"Bella! What are you doing to Edward!" a small shrill scream was heard from the doorway.

Bella turned to see Alice and Jasper. Bella blushed, being caught in this predicament. Wearing a baggy white t-shirt, lacy red pants and holding a pepper spray can at a half naked man with Alice and Jasper only two meters away.

"Alice?" Edward groaned.

"Bella put the can away" Alice demanded.

Bella sat it down. "What? You're on the intruders' side?" she asked in disbelief.

Alice glared at her. "Bella meet Edward; _my brother" _

_Well fuck me sideways _Bella thought.

"How was I supposed to know who he was, I've never seen him before Alice" Bella defended her case.

Alice sighed, smiling meekly at Bella, Alice wasn't one to stay mad at someone for long. Alice never held a grudge, except to people who wore socks with sandals.

Alice patted his back "You 'kay Edward?"

He nodded, grunting. "Bitch"" he muttered in Bella's direction.

"I wasn't the one in someone else's house, _boss, _It's called breaking and entering._" _Bella glared.

Alice frowned. She knew Edward would become part of Forks Fire Squad but she honestly thought Bella would be first in command. She now knew that matching Bella and Edward up was a lost cause.

"Bella, I gave him a key" Alice looked up.

Jasper watched in amusement as Bella's face turned red. "Why?" she seethed.

"Well, Edward is a grown man and him living with mum and dad isn't the best idea, so I offered him our guest room..."

"You what!" Bella screamed.

Jasper chuckled, leaning against the wall, wishing he had some pop corn.

"You heard me, Bella. Now go get ready for dinner" Alice said sternly, almost like Bella's mother.

Bella gave Alice the bird, slapped a laughing Jasper on the arm and climbed upstairs to the shower.

After a hot relaxing Shower Bella returned downstairs in a casual coffee-coloured sweater dress and flats. She had minimal make-up and sweet little gold studs.

Alice, Jasper and Edward sat on the small cream corner couch, talking animatingly.

Bella felt in-superior to their beauty. Jasper wore a blue shirt and slacks with dress shoes, Alice wore a small, purple chiffon dress while Edward looked stunning in a white shirt and black jeans. I didn't escape her attention that he was wearing black converse. Bella grinned to herself.

"Hey guys" Bella said from the doorway, earning smiled from all but one. Edward was glaring forcefully at her which she reciprocated.

He turned away making Bella smile in triumph.

"Let's go" Jasper smiled, taking Alice's hand and resting his arm casually around Bella's shoulders.

It had always been easy for Bella and Jasper to be around each other, they had thought of each other as siblings.

Bella of course had at a young became a match maker. If it wasn't enough bringing Jake and Leah together she had also brought Alice and Jasper together. In fact she had not only matched them but Rosalie and Emmett.

It had happened one day when Bella and Alice went shopping, they went into a small historian store that Jasper's father owned. Alice went grudgingly being pulled by an excited Bella. In the end a whole display had collapsed on top of Bella and Alice and Jasper –who had been on shift at the time- had to pull Bella out. She had made yet another trip to the Cullens but brought two people together. Now the story of Rosalie and Emmett happened once the fire squad was fully formed. They had a test one day, and Bella had been in a rush never realised she was going down the pole right after Emmett, skilfully landing on his shoulders. Bella had noticed the longing look in Rose's eyes and the glare sent her way. It was easy to say that Bella 'accidently' pushed Rose down on top of Emmett when he was getting the all powerful hose ready for the fire practice.

Jasper and Alice kissed sweetly before getting into the car, Alice as usual was shotgun leaving Bella and Edward to the back.

They played a game of glares for the most part of the journey before Edward leant in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll get you back Swan"

**So, I know it might seem rushed... but...owell =P**


	3. Glare

Pepper Spray

Rated M.

Chapter 3:

She sat unmoving, glaring into his forceful green eyes. She tried all she could to see his secrets, to know what he was planning, yet blatantly failed.

With their eyes locked, they barely noticed the awkward throat clearing of the couple up front.

Alice and Jasper could feel the tension in the air, so tense it was almost tangible. It was almost disappointing to Alice, she had been dreaming of Edward and Bella in a moving, care-free relationship that would be based on their forever growing love. Not the hatred, plans of demise and scheming lurking through the minds of both.

Bella flinched under his gaze, she tried to hide it but by the smirk on Edward's face she was assured he had caught her moment of weakness.

Bella Swan was not one to show signs of vulnerability, fear or being threatened. She was hard-headed, sarcastic, always retaliates and never gives in without a fight. Hell, Bella Swan never loses a fight. Bella Swan is stubborn.

She won't lose. Especially not to Alice's younger brother. It was basically an insult for Bella, that Phil had replaced himself with Edward who was only twenty as Alice informed her.

She ground her teeth together, not breaking the game of glares. Edward copied her but dropped his hand to her knee and leaned next to her ear.

"Is it because I got the job you wanted?" Edward taunted knowing full well she despised him for it.

She threw his hand from her knee and shoved his chest.

"Fuck off, Moron!" she growled.

Jasper's chuckle could be heard from the front.

"Glad you find it funny Jasper, now drive faster" She couldn't help the small giggle that released when he saluted her.

Alice smiled, happy some of the tension decreased and began talking fashion.

Alice was a fashion director in Seattle, she was a busy sprite with a kindred spirit. Bella had assumed Edward would be the same, but he wasn't. Not that she would have known, Alice barely talked about him until recently, it hurt too much when he wasn't even in the same state. Jasper had only found out that day.

To say Jasper was upset that she took that long to tell him was an understatement, the man was crushed. He had always assumed he knew everything about the pixie and this news upset him.

The car stopped abruptly and Bella's face collided with the back of Alice's head-rest.

Edward and Jasper chuckled while Alice fussed over Bella, who grumbled profanities and cursed Jasper's driving.

They were in the familiar gravelled drive of the Cullen's, Bella growled at Edward Before sliding out the car.

Her and Alice linked arms while bounding up the porch. The men followed behind.

The door was threw open replaced with a grinning Esme.

"Alice, Bella, Jasper!" she yelled happily pulling them into her arms.

She kissed their cheeks but froze when she saw Edward behind Alice. Carlisle, Alice and Edward never told Esme about Edward moving to Forks, and kept it a surprise. So watching as the grin spread and tears dripped was expected and she ran down towards him and showered him in kisses just as Carlisle reached the door.

He hugged the girls before giving Jasper a 'man-hug' but when he reached Edward he just stood smiling as Esme hugged and kissed him crazily.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are here!" she cried "I missed you"

This continued until Esme hit him. Bella began to laugh when Esme slapped Edwards arm, cursing him for not visiting often. They all laughed lightly at that before Edward greeted his father. Obviously, they greeted the traditional one armed, man hug.

Esme pounced up the porch and kissed Jasper on the cheek before linking arms with him.

"Dinner is ready kids, I made a roast!" Esme grinned.

Edward growled lightly, having always loved his mother's cooking. No one didn't love Esme's cooking, she had released a cook book four years ago. Part of the reason the Cullen's are rich, that and Carlisle being a doctor.

Everyone seated at the table, Jasper and Bella sat side by side, Jasper facing Alice, and Bella facing Edward. Carlisle sat at the foot of the table, hands clasped and grinning.

"So Bella, where you promoted to Phil's spot?" Carlisle asked.

Bella felt her face go visibly redder whilst Edward sat smirking in her direction. She hung her head before looking Carlisle in the eye.

"No. Edward was ranked captain when he joined the force" sadness leaked her voice, making Edward's face fall.

Carlisle frowned. "Oh, well congrats son. I'm really sorry Bella"

Bella just nodded.

"Okaaaay, well..." Alice chuckled, trying to break the awkward tension.

Jasper stifled a laugh at Alice's attempt.

When Esme returned with glasses of wine, and a whisky for Jasper, she opened the trays that sat centrefold the table.

The rest of the evening resided in mindless chatter, Edward would often send Bella soft smiles. Bella knew this was the entire apology she would get but savoured it, because they both knew that the moment they left the Cullen mansion, there was no truce.

Both knew this would soon become a war of hate and lust, it was undeniable to Edward that every jab she sent his way he wanted to react back by throwing her onto the table and making her scream his name as he made her c-

"Edward sweetie?" Esme's voice pulled Edward from his daydream, thankfully before he got a bigger hard on. That would be terribly embarrassing.

Now no matter how much he wanted her physically, he already couldn't stand her. His dislike for her was painfully obvious.

"Yes, mother?" Edward smiled pleasantly at his mother.

"Why don't you and the others go sit down, while I clean up here?"

Edward shook his head, stranding up to help his mother clear the table, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Carlisle stood also to help.

They spent the rest of the time in mindless chatter, laughing with each other, everyone oblivious to the glares Bella would flash at Edward.


	4. Hey

Hey, I'm sooo sorry but I'm going to spend a few days sorting out all of the chapters, I need to make alot of changes for the story to work, like ages, I'm going to change Edward's age to 28 and alot of the other fire officers ages into thirties and forties, wheras Bella will be 23 this is why she was unacceptable to take the job.

I need to sort this story and put alot more effort into it.

I do hope you will still read it when I post it up =)


End file.
